The Wedding Night
by Azure129
Summary: It's Arnold and Helga's wedding night...and somehow it turns out that their first night as husband and wife will be the first night for a lot of things. Complete with wacky shenanigans and awkward moments! Teen rating. Please enjoy! PLEASE READ A/N REGARDING UPDATE! FINISHED!
1. The Threshold

**A/N:**

Hi everyone!

Crimeny, I've been productive lately XD Seriously, I'm actually getting stuff done, lol! And on schedule ^_^

Anywho, this is the first chapter to a fic that is a Christmas present for BrokenRose and that has also been kicking around inside of my head for a little while lately and that I've wanted to start. You'll notice the rating on this thing is Teen and honestly this is probably the only fic with any kind of directly addressed sex that I'm ever going to do just because I kind of prefer writing Arnold and Helga as kids and also, as a writer, writing sex just kind of…I mean, it takes you to the peak of tension but at the same time once it's over _it's over_ and all the tension in the story gets fully released and you're almost not really left with anything to look forward to, if that makes any sense to anyone. It kind of reminds me of how, like, to me, December 26th is possibly the most depressing day ever because after all the build up Christmas finally comes and then you wake up the next day and it's just like you're as far from the next Christmas as possible and also…now the cold and snow have gone from quaint to just plain annoying, there's decorations to take down, it finally hits you that you spent the last week consuming half your weight in eggnog XD Anyway, I'm rambling so I'll shut up now ^_^

As for this story, think like five to seven chapters to be done eventually as I write them over the next few months.

Also, just to be clear, this isn't going to be one of those stories in which a totally virginal Arnold and Helga decide to have sex and proceed to suddenly and expertly rip off their clothes and break the bed, etc. etc. (aka the last third of the fourth Twilight book—don't judge me, I only read them so I could not very much care for them in a more informed context! XD)…because that stuff between two kids who have never even really seen each other completely naked really kind of only happens in the movies (or, once again, in Twilight books… ;) ). This story's going to be more funny and charming and about foreplay and misunderstandings. Don't worry, sex related things will be happening, just…slowly ;)

Alright, Merry Christmas BrokenRose and everyone else! Let's do this! ^_^

**THE WEDDING NIGHT**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**The Threshold**

* * *

"Well, here we are…Mrs. Pataki-Shortman."

"Yes, here we are, indeed, Mr. Pataki-Shortman. And, uh, by the way, I am MAJORLY impressed that you were actually able to carry me all the way down this hallway…" a freshly married Helga G. Pataki went on with a smirk (still in full white wedding gown with her long blond hair hanging down past her shoulders covered by a thin veil decked with pink flowers…and with a familiar pink ribbon tied in it under the veil for sentimental reasons). "You and those wimpy football head arms. Heh…I was actually planning to carry YOU over the threshold you know…" She gave him a playful wink.

Arnold (still dressed in full tux with a blue bowtie and his hair combed back a little…and a familiar small blue cap on his head, likewise for sentimental reasons) just rolled his eyes. "Yup, I knew it…not married more than two hours and the name Football Head comes right out of your mouth…Gerald told me that would happen the second the reception started." He gazed down at her lovingly, still cradling her in his arms. "But I also get passionate kisses from your mouth, so…I guess that evens things out, huh?"

Helga giggled in his arms, firming up the grip of her arms around his neck a little. "Yup—all nice and neat and evened out. In that case, though, I guess I owe you seven years of 'perfect wedded bliss' or something to make up for that first seven years when we were little…You remember, paste for brains…all the lovely torture." She winked.

Arnold's grin picked up a little on one side and he let out a sigh and shrugged. "Well, if you insist, Helga…but…promise me you'll throw in at least ONE 'Football Head' or two during all that time…Just for old time's sake?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way…" she assured him with a loving smile. "Now, for crying out loud, I'M getting exhausted and I'M the one being held so I can't even imagine how exhausted _you_ must be, Mister Strong Man! Let's get into the room already! Besides, I NEED to get these shoes off! Crimeny, I am never wearing four inch heels again!" She chuckled, swinging her legs a little in his arms.

"Yeah. Once we're in our room you can take your shoes off, Helga. You can take everything…off…every single thing."

The reply…took Helga G. Pataki-Shortman by such complete and utter surprise that she turned about as pale as her dress…and then blushed red as a rose. Her breath caught in her throat and she just… felt something inside of her tremble. She gulped.

And the reason for all of this was because, well… 'Helga, I want to wait …Helga, don't you think it would be nicer if we waited until we were married… Helga, don't you want our first time to be special… Helga, it's just…important to me to wait…I want it to be the most romantic night of our lives…'

Basically, despite years of _teasing_ Arnold and _tempting_ Arnold and _pressing_ Arnold and all but _begging_ Arnold…her little beloved with all of his modesty (though once or twice she _had_ gotten close) had always managed to keep from letting them go all the way. She would get him so near the breaking point sometimes…but then always he would just simply blush and clear his throat, look at her with a small smile and then merely explain that he wanted to wait…that he had this small little romantic dream of it happening for the first time on their wedding night…And, well, the word 'wedding' popping out of his mouth had always had kind of an 'effect' on Helga and so, despite her desires, she had always just ended up grinning dreamily and nodding and then cuddling against him and asking little things like whose name he thought should go first on the invitations…what he thought of pink as the theme color…what he wanted to name their children..

And then she would always go back home later, shut her door behind her…and then suddenly freeze and throw her arms in the air and let out a sigh and practically want to bang her head into a wall because CRIMENY he had done it to her again!

And, okay, yeah, all of this 'waiting' had been 'understandable' when they had been 16… 'annoying but just barely tolerable' when the had been 18… 'pure hell' when they had been 20 and already freaking engaged! For crying out loud they hadn't even ever seen each other naked!

But now they were 22, they were done with college, the wedding could happen and it just had, and so, well…this was the night.

And Arnold had never said a sexually aggressive thing to her in their entire young lives…

…Until just this moment.

Which brings us back to Helga kind of trembling inside and blushing and not breathing in Arnold's arms as he had been doing his best to get the door before them open…and now as he carried her across the threshold of their honeymoon suite…with a very large bed right in full frontal view.

The door clicked shut behind them and the breath caught in Helga's throat finally released. '_I…I know I always wanted him too…all those times we were caught up with each other, but I…just…I…_'

"Here…I'll put you down on the bed…" Helga felt herself being carried forward more into the room and then suddenly lowered. "Hmm, looks pretty sturdy…Good…It'll need to be…"

She hit the bed and her entire nervous system basically shut down. She didn't understand what was going on! Arnold…NO! He…He was supposed to be all shy and nervous about…well…well…the c-consummation (she gulped at the word) of their marriage! He was supposed to need coaxing, like he had ALWAYS needed! Yes, he would be shy, she would tease him a little…until she eventually admitted to him that, well…_she_ was nervous too…very nervous… '_T-Terrified…a little…'_ A-After all… _'Stupid Arnold and his stupid modesty…keeping me a stupid virgin…And…Now he's going to s-see me…climb into bed with me…I-I'll see him…and we'll…he'll…inside of…'_ Certain parts of her instantly clenched just a little. Certain parts that were going to be changed quite a bit after this evening…a-and a lot more quickly and with a lot more, um…enthusiasm than she head originally expected.

"There now, my lovely new wife. Why don't you…" Helga felt him trace a single finger from the point of the V of the center of the waistline of her dress…right up over her abdomen…right between her breasts…coming onto the skin as it finished to move through the top of her cleavage before leaving her, "…get yourself comfortable…pull back the covers…dim the lights…And I'll go change out of this suit in the bathroom…and be right back to join you, okay?" He was now whispering into her ear, leaning over her unmoving form. "And…I'm not bringing anything in there to change into…my blushing bride…"

Instantly he was gone from her and walking across the room to head into the bathroom.

Helga just lay there, breathing shallowly, squirming inside! Feeling her breasts (that he had actually, intentionally touched a bare part of for first time ever) just heaving and tightening and then loosening against the upper part of her dress as her chest moved up and down…feeling just the tiniest bit aroused my his words…feeling unbearably nervous… No, no she couldn't do this! No! _'Oh!_' She felt sick! It was…this was really IT wasn't it! He would walk out of there completely naked, peel off any clothing she had on when he did so (probably without a second's worth of foreplay considering how eager he sounded), get right in this bed and just…

Everything all over her shivered in a perfect mix of anticipation and fear.

She shot up from the bed, ripped off her veil, ripped off her long, white gloves and was up and running across the room in a flash! "Arnold! WAIT!" she called out toward the direction of the bathroom in desperation and slight panic!

* * *

"Yeah. Once we're in our room you can take your shoes off, Helga. You can take everything…off…every single thing."

Arnold could NOT believe that he had actually brought himself to saying it. He had been thinking over what his first…forward statement…to her should be for weeks, and had eventually decided that when the time and situation presented itself, he would know it and be able to act on it. Now that he actually had, though…his heart trembled and any slight arousal he felt was washed with guilt.

He…He was more than aware of the fact that Helga had always seemed to like and want things between them to get a little more…well… (words like 'naughty' and 'dirty' echoed at the back of his mind but he could not even begin to think them without blushing like mad and going into total meltdown…) Anyway, the point was that, even though Helga had always expressed herself as being very physically and sexually motivated about them, he himself had just…well, of course he wanted to with her too! He had wanted to with her for…years! She was gorgeous and fiery and brilliant and perfect and he loved her like crazy! And as a guy of course he…uh…it had NOT been easy begging her all those times to let them wait and wait and wait a little more…But…

Helga was…the single most precious thing to him in the entire world. And he knew…after they were married…that he would have all the time in the world to satisfy her needs and desires and his own needs and desires…to run his hands all along the flesh of those intense curves of hers instead of just running his hands over fabric over them…to lay down with her and give in to everything…

Arnold swallowed and tried to move his thoughts along (because now he was…starting to feel more aroused than guilty, and he did NOT want that just yet…). Anyway, the point was that it had been not just his _dream_ but his _goal_ to have their first time be their wedding night because…along with practically being afraid of ruining his perfect Helga with the messiness of sex…and along with being a little freaked out about whether or not he'd even be able to, well, 'satisfy' her, as intense as her desires and intentions always seemed to be…yes, along with these reasons for not going all the way with her, what was most important to Arnold was that he had always wanted to have their courtship to be a time of innocence and fun and simplicity to look back on and savor…after which the sex on their wedding night following the actual ceremony itself would mark a new phase of their life…a new phase that they would have forever together to savor in its own special way.

Of course, that hadn't meant that resisting all these years had been easy for the football headed young man, as he had already expressed. At 14 he'd started having dreams about her…beckoning him in skimpy bathing suits to come join her for an ever so private swim…at 16 his resolve to keep up the virgin thing until marriage had started to crack a little and in his spare time he'd used his computer to look up places in the country (and even out of the country) that would marry you at that age…at 18, every single time he'd convinced her, despite all of her advances, that he really did want their wedding night to be the night, the evening had always ended with her swooning and smiling and asking cute questions about the ceremony…and him with a pillow over his lap, just nodding and squeezing her hand and trying to think of ice cold showers…And then 20 and every day since the engagement had just been…well, actually he had found himself to be the tiniest bit calmer than from the teenage years but still it had been NO picnic…and it especially didn't help that Helga seemed to get exponentially more jaw-droppingly gorgeous ever year that she aged.

And now they were 22, they were done with college, the wedding could happen and it just had, and so, well…this was the night.

And Arnold had never said a sexually aggressive thing to her in their entire young lives…

…Until just this moment…and that was because, well…

Well, Helga always been so patient with him over the years even though she had pretty much made it clear that she aggressively wanted to have a full-scale physical relationship… And so Arnold had decided, this being their wedding night, that even though it really wasn't in his nature and didn't really feel exactly right to him, he was going to give her that night of crazed, intense, uninhibited physical passion she so obviously craved! She deserved it after waiting so long!

Which brings us back to Arnold now standing before the door of his honeymoon suite with Helga in his arms, trembling a little inside, all mixed up with guilt and desire, and just doing his best to get the room door open and take them inside…stepping across the threshold now and the door lightly clicked shut behind them…And he was with her now…in a room with a…very, very large bed right in full frontal view.

He almost gave up at the sight of that thing! The place where he would…and she would …and he would … '_Oh boy…_' He just closed his eyes though and took a deep breath in. '_She deserves a night like this. She's always wanted it…She's given me MY dream of our first time only happening once we were husband and wife…The least I can do is give her all of the physical passion she wants…e-even if I'm a little nervous…A LOT nervous…about to pass out…O-Oh…I'm going to have sex with her! There are a MILLION ways I could mess this up!_' Doing his best not to give in to the panic, Arnold abandoned his thoughts for a moment and just let out a breath and put his more sultry voice back into play, addressing Helga once more…doing his best to put a seductive look in his eye. "Here…I'll put you down on the bed…" He lowered her. "Hmm, looks pretty sturdy…Good…It'll need to be…"

Oh for the love of…was it really possible to feel so sick and so turned on at the same time! Saying something so ungentlemanly to his perfect lady wife…and yet at the same time laying the woman who was now his forever upon the bed where he would give her her greatest unrequited desire about their relationship and make himself a man and her a woman? Huh—yes, apparently, it WAS possible to feel so sick and yet so turned on at the same time! He removed his arms from around her, though, and just kept trying to smile and pour on the erotic charm for now. '_This is for Helga…Remember, this is for Helga…_' "There now, my lovely new wife. Why don't you…" He summed up all of his courage…and then gently traced a finger from the bottom of the waist of her dress, slowly along her stomach…right over her chest…ending by brushing along the area of soft, warm flesh right between her breasts…those breasts he'd soon get to see and hold…and that he'd just given a little touch totally without her permission for the first time ever! Once again, a perfect mixture of turned on and guilt-stricken! "…get yourself comfortable…pull back the covers…dim the lights… And I'll go change out of this suit in the bathroom…and be right back to join you, okay?" He leaned close to her ear…and added in a whisper as his heart pounded. "And…I'm not bringing anything in there to change into…my blushing bride…"

Unable to bear saying things like this to his perfect Helga anymore for right now, Arnold was instantly off across the room to the bathroom…the whole time just trying to mentally prepare for the fact that he'd probably walk out of there in a few minutes to see Helga laying curled in the bed in dim lighting with one of those risqué outfits his subconscious had always conjured her up in for him in his dreams with a smirk on her face…ready and waiting to pounce on him like a vixen thirsty for the satisfaction of all of her wildest desires or something after twelve years of dating…And also he had apparently just promised to walk out of the bathroom to meet her completely naked…Naked in front of her for the first time in his life…So many expectations…What would she do to him, what if he couldn't keep this aggressive stuff up, what if she had more in her to give than he did! She had always been the stronger, more agile, more limber one, after all!

Arnold burst through the bathroom door and shut it tight behind him, one hand on his stomach, another over his mouth. _'I'm going to puke! I can't do this! I know it's for her but…OH!' _He ripped off his jacket and tie, he was feeling so warm and nauseas, and just rested his arms against the sink, his head down. He even couldn't stand his shirt and undershirt much longer and got out of those too…Now just turning on the faucet and letting the cool water run and trying to splash himself with it a little. "M-Maybe I should just tell her the tru—"

"Arnold! WAIT!"

The call met his ears and just as the football headed young man was about to fly out of the bathroom to see what the problem was (and hoping that the problem would not turn out to be that Helga, reaching some peak of desperation in her state of sexual frustration, had just decided she was going to go for it with him right on the bathroom floor or something—no, she deserved so much better than that! Satin sheets and a king sized bed and, heck, rose petals if only he could have gotten some of those to bring up here and sprinkle everywhere!). Suddenly, though, the door was flung open before him by none other than his blushing bride…and she…had her hand over her eyes…and she was still in full wedding gown (minus the veil and gloves, of course)?

'_Huh?'_ was all Arnold could think at this very…unexpected scene in which he was currently involved on his wedding night.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay guys, that's all for now! Let me know what you think, please! ^_^ This is a new genre for me and any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Oh and as for the writing perspective, after this initial thing where I wanted to go back and forth between Helga and Arnold just to kind of set up their mindsets, I think it's just going to play out normally. There'll be awkward admissions, games, attempts and other fun things in the coming chapters so I hope you'll all stay tuned for more ;)

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna

AXH FOREVER!


	2. Strip

**A/N:**

Wow, had NO intention of writing this today. Seriously just wrote it in the last for hours, lol! Yay, chapter 2 :D On a side note, I've decided the purpose of this fic is to just make me blush no matter how much I try not to—like overload blushing XD (Arnold and me have about the same modesty level, only mine doesn't have a panic button that you can press to make me do a random fiery tango, lol.) Anyway, I'm still not sure how this whole thing's gonna play out but overall, it'll be more limey than lemony for those of you who know what that means :) And for those of you who don't, just enjoy and have fun going along for the ride 8D And all of you please review! Thank you!

**THE WEDDING NIGHT**

**Chapter 2:**

**Strip**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Arnold and Helga were in bed together.

Or, rather…they were 'on top of' the bed together…lying beside each other with a couple of feet of space between them, sitting up with their backs against some pillows and their legs stretched out before them and their arms crossed over their chests, respectively.

And Helga was scowling.

"I blame you for this…You do know that, right, Arnold?" Helga grumbled out, crossing her legs (which were now visible as she had changed out of her full-length wedding gown and into just a comfortable, short white silk nightgown…that stopped several inches above her thighs, and a white silk robe that matched it and was loosely cinched around her waist. Her pink bow still remained in her hair).

Arnold just let out a sigh beside her. "Yeah, I know you blame me, Helga. You've said that about four times so far. And once again I'm sorry that I'm apparently the only guy in the world who genuinely wanted to be a gentleman to his girlfriend for the full duration of their courtship."

Helga let out a little scoff and eyed him, still with her scowl. "Hey, you know, it IS possible to have pre-marital sex and still be a gentleman, Einstein. I mean, we're in love and as long as you were nice about it and considerate and junk, _believe me,_ my 'girlish heart' would not have thought ANY less of you for going for it, and not to mention there's a few other 'girlish' parts of me that would definitely have appreciated the effort. Why are you the only guy in the world who's never had sex on the brain, Arnold?" she finally just asked point blank, wanting to mock him a little…but also kind of genuinely curious. After all, she had known a lot of guys their age who were decent and nice but who still led active and healthy 'physical lives', and even the ones who weren't necessarily with a girl all the time seemed pretty freaking occupied by the idea of sex pretty freaking constantly with all the random dirty jokes and the checking girls out and the pick up lines. But NEVER Arnold.

In response to her question, Helga had been expecting Arnold to blush and shrug and mumble something vague and to try and move the conversation along to something more innocent (his usual reaction over the years to people bringing up sex around him). Instead though…randomly enough…he did blush but…then he bit his lower lip, his eyes darted around once or twice, and then he looked specifically down at his little gold band of a wedding ring…and then he looked back at Helga. And then he let out a very deep sigh. "I'm your husband now…so not only can't I lie to you just like I couldn't lie to you as your boyfriend…but now I figure…I'm supposed to always tell you as much of the truth as I can so…" He cleared his throat...and admitted, "I…think about sex…pretty much all the time. Sex with you, specifically." He blushed quite a bit and then bent his legs and pulled them into his body a little, up against his still bare chest (he had left his shirt off from the bathroom before).

Helga was silent…

Arnold now barely glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

She had an eyebrow raised…she wasn't moving a muscle but at the same time she definitely seemed to be considering some things. Then she spoke again. "Nope. Not buying it. Cute joke though, Arnold, but…seriously, tell me the real reason that you have NO preoccupation with sex at all."

Arnold blinked and looked fully at her again. "Helga! I'm serious! I…I can't think of a day since I was 14 that I haven't thought about sex…with you…at least once…Though, um…mostly it's a lot of times, actually." He felt embarrassed but at the same time there was some indignation there—who was she not to believe that he thought about sex? Certainly he had done his best to avoid getting into the topic openly over the years but he could still be as sexually-thinking as the next guy!

Helga just let out a sigh and shrugged. "Arnold, I'm sorry, I just…don't believe it. Are you…trying to say 'what you think I want you to say' again, like you were doing when you put me down on the bed before in my dress?" She smiled almost in amusement (they had both explained their prior misconceptions to one another during the twenty minutes between Helga bursting into the bathroom to stop Arnold from stripping and then ravaging her, and Arnold catching her in his arms and being thankful that she was still clothed and not trying to jump him on the bathroom floor or something.)

Arnold's eyes went a little wide, but then now he scowled, his face blushing with frustration right along with embarrassment. "No, I'm not just 'saying what I think you want me to say' again. I can't even _look_ at you without thinking about having sex with you, to be honest!"

Helga actually chuckled a little and rolled her eyes to the side. "Right, sure, okay…whatever you say…Football Head." She actually snorted a little, unable to help herself.

"Grr…" Arnold let out the most frustrated sigh imaginable and suddenly before he could stop himself he stood up from the bed and looked down at her almost with anger. "I'm SERIOUS, Helga!"

"Prove it then, Doctor Love!" she shot back defiantly, a pleased smirk on her face as she awaited whatever silly cute little stubborn thing he might do to prove that he could think of sex just as much as the next boy.

"Fine."

Helga blinked…and then looked at him with a touch of hesitation…and a little bit of wonder. He was giving her those…those 'eyes' of his again in their lives…Slightly narrowed, almost burning a little, and his voice had a firm low almost gruff tone that she rarely ever got from him. She waited curiously for what might come next…unable to help recalling at the back of her mind that the occasions when this persona came to him always seemed to signal a rare, intense romantic moment between them specifically by _his_ initiation. The first time had been their tango in fourth grade between when she had confessed and when he had confessed. After that, it had been on their plane ride back from San Lorenzo after he had finally confessed to her—it had been in a supply closet in the back of the plane…somehow he had been coming out of the bathroom just as she'd been going to snag some extra snacks, their eyes and locked…he'd gotten that look…and suddenly he'd dove at her, toppling them both to the floor in the supply closet, the door shutting tight behind them. After that there had been a similar occasional intense make out moment or two. Definitely he had been like this during his first French kiss to her (she had given him a couple of her own at that point) when they were twelve. Oh and also the first time she had worn a bra and they had started kissing and he, with his arms around her, had felt it under her shirt. Definitely the first time he had seen her in a bikini. That one night during senior year of high school with the power outage in his room…

Suddenly, back in the present moment, Helga was ripped from her reminisces by Arnold…narrowed eyed, frustrated, low voiced Arnold…walking around to her side of the bed, looking down at her form, tracing over it with his eyes, and then suddenly he crawled onto the bed and crawled over her and positioned himself on all fours hovering over her body…and her shocked and wide blue eyes. He spoke slowly and yet with a deep fervor underlying his tone. "I have spent _years_ having to look at you slowly grow from the prettiest little girl in the world into the most seductive woman I have ever seen. All those years of your hips curving more and more until I couldn't believe that your body could bend like that without snapping, your legs growing longer and longer until I couldn't fight anymore imagining dragging my hands down them…soft and strong and warm and…mine…, your lips becoming bigger and rosier and just…giving you the most undeniable mouth…that I teased myself with exploring as the farthest I'd let myself go with you…And then of course…there are your breasts…staring me in the face ever since seventh grade…growing and growing each year until every single shirt and sweater and top you wore seemed unable to hold them…making me imagine, every time I laid eyes on you, them just bursting out and you blushing like mad at being exposed like that and then me taking you in my arms…finally giving in to the thousands of desires I've had about you and making the rest of that bewitching body of yours 'pop out' of whatever else you were wearing…and then you'd blush and melt and collapse limply all for me and beg me to be gentle while I got to work on making you beg instead, as we went on, for more and more until we both screamed in a chaos of pleasure and you were finally completely mine…"

The last words had been said in a whisper…such a seductive whisper. And then a still rather eager looking Arnold Phillip Pataki-Shortman leaned down close to Helga Geraldine Pataki-Shortman's face, observing her flushed cheeks, her half lidded, nearly shut eyes, her slightly agape mouth, panting shallowly. "So…convinced yet that I've thought about sex with you a lot before, Helga?" he whispered in a breath, gently just brushing their noses together.

A shuddery sigh just escaped her. "Y-Yes…" Her eyes closed, her hips bent to the side a little.

Arnold grinned a little more. "Good…" And then he swallowed…took a small breath…a touch of that fervor left his eyes…and then he and actually shifted his weight in such a way as signaled he was about to move off of her…when all of a sudden…

"Oh…Arnold…Take me! Take me now!" Helga suddenly cried in an airy, impassioned tone that he had become quite familiar with over the course of their lives and suddenly her arms were around him and she had pulled his down on top of her and pulled his mouth hotly to hers.

"Huh?" Arnold barely got out, their lips mashed together, his eyes almost wide in panic, "I…Hwlega, I—MMM!" He couldn't try and make words anymore though as his mouth was now filled with Helga's ravenous and rather agile tongue, flitting all over the soft, moist, sensitive flesh of the interior of the orifice, roughly massaging his own bewildered tongue, pulsing deeper practically into his throat where she was all but tickling his tonsils with her curious and creative and always talented tongue.

Her frenching him…and specifically like this…couldn't help but make all thoughts of stopping this fly out of Arnold mind completely…His eyes rolled back in his head…then closed_… 'Can't…Can't…like this…We should…talk about it more…wait. We…O-Oh…Oh…So good_…' And then he did collapse against her and just let her have her way with his mouth, totally gone under in oral pleasure.

…And then his muscles tense in a way to maybe prepare his hands to do some of those things he had just been boasting about thinking about doing with her. _'Why not…We're married now, right? Why…not…_'

Just then though, not realizing where he might have been about to go, Helga seemed to need a breath and she quickly ripped her tongue from his mouth and pushed his head away for a moment to get some air. "_Oh_…" she swooned, "Oh Arnold, I can't believe…This is going to be it, isn't it? Oh Arnold…" Her hand began to creep down his bare chest… "Yes, I'm nervous but…I've waited for so long…and now that I know you have too…Let's not wait any longer…" Her fingertips touched his belt and she pulled it to start to undo it.

A sharp intake of breath came from Arnold at the feeling of Helga practically trying to take off his pants! Instantly he snapped back to reality, blushed furiously, did his best to calm himself down…particularly one part of himself…and then quickly pulled himself from her grasp and touch and rolled off of her. He was now on his back on the bed staring up at the ceiling and panting and his heart was POUNDING faster than he had ever felt it pound in his entire existence! '_Oh…my…I almost…'_ It flashed through his mind, the things he had been considering doing to her while that kiss had still been going on…It would have been so easy to put his hand on her firm thigh, slide it up into that short little nightgown…her panties were probably little and lace…easy enough to slide off… He took in another sharp gasp of air and closed his eyes and shook his head almost violently to snap himself out of it, sitting up now. And now he knew he had to look over at Helga and gently talk her down from her sudden state of total erotic enamoration and—

Arnold had turned his sights to Helga. And now he gulped…as his eyes were met with one _very_ angry looking new wife.

She was sitting up, a blush all through her face, and scowling more darkly than he had ever seen her scowl in his life. "Arnold…" she started acidly.

His jaw fell…and fear coursed through him.

She went on. "I am going to give you to the count of ten to either have sex with me or to give me a really really REALLY damn good explanation of why you aren't…or I'm going to punch you. WITH my ring hand." She shifted forward the fist bearing her wedding ring for emphasis, and Arnold trembled inside in fear even more—the diamond, so large and hard and sharp…

Yeah, he was instantly explaining away (because, really, he couldn't bring himself to just…go back to randomly having sex with her!). "Helga, I want to—believe me I WANT to! That was the whole point of all that stuff I said before, but…Helga, I also want it to be special, like I've always said, so I don't want the big moment to just be in the heat of the moment or something! I want it to be slow and gentle and after some talking and some foreplay and some getting used to things! I want us to…I don't know, feel the earth move! I don't just want this night to be the most erotic one of your life…I want it to be the sweetest night too…the warmest…a night that'll make us both smile and sigh and blush just a little when we talk about it fifty years from now! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so carried away or reject you just now, I just…lost it for a second in that kiss but I'm back now and I want to try again…but just…slower…okay?" He looked at her both desperately and sincerely, panting just a little from having delivered that little speech, unsure of how she would take that as his 'excuse' but hoping he had expressed his sentiments well enough that she would understand.

At first the dark scowl remained…though it did…shift…just a little. Then she paused. Then she let out a breath and all the anger and frustration left her face. She sat up fully and crossed her legs over themselves in front of herself. "Alright…" Helga sighed out finally, obviously a lot calmer now, "Okay, okay…I understand. And I'm sorry I snapped at you, Arnold…and also that I kind of started trying to hurry things along and take advantage of things with that kiss and stuff just now. I…You're right." She looked to him, smiling a little. "Something like this…really should be special. And heat of the moment's fine for some making out or some touching but…not for this. Because then it's just going to be over in ten seconds and feel like a let down when it's done. And…I want to be able to smile and blush and sigh about this night fifty years from now too, Arnold." She let out a sigh and for a moment just rested her head on her hand and looked at him in that same dreamy way she had for their entire lives…ever since they had been children… "You always do know the right thing to do, my love. Thanks for, uh… 'protecting my chastity.' " She chuckled a little at the idea.

Arnold actually chuckled too along with her, and such a relieved sigh escaped him. "Thank you…" was all he could say, so very warmly, and then he went forward and wrapped his arms around her and gave her one of those big, grinning hugs he had been giving her ever since their childhood (up until they were nine as a subconscious response and from ten-years-old onward as a conscious response to all of her aforementioned dreamy looks.)

Helga let out a happy sigh, finding herself wrapped in his arms like this where she belonged, and for a moment the two of them just remained like that, just like they always had been and just like they always now would be. Together.

Eventually Helga's smile picked up a bit and she nuzzled her head against Arnold's bare shoulder to get his attention a little. "Arnold…" she whispered into his ear… "Arnold?"

"Hmm?" he merely replied back dreamily, obviously caught up in happy memories and just his love of her.

She giggled a little at his cuteness. "Arnold…" she spoke gently and lovingly, "I love when you hug me like this but…tonight is supposed to be about…going a bit further than that…remember? So, um…perhaps you could let me go now and we could talk about how to get there while still making this night slow and sweet and warm…along with fiery and almost unbearably pleasurable? Okay?" She giggled again.

Her words and especially that last part made Arnold start a little and his eyes fly open…but then he let out a sigh, gave a small nod, and then gently released her from his grasp. He then scooched back a bit and now just sat there before her with his arms on his legs crossed over each other in front of himself, looking at her with a smile and a rosy blush. "Oh, yeah…I almost forgot. Sorry, I…was just caught up in thinking about how I wasn't hugging my girlfriend anymore…since now you're my wife." He reached out his hand with the wedding ring to take her hand with the wedding ring. He gave it a little squeeze. "But, you're right…let's figure out how to go about this then, I guess…That really is what tonight's about."

Helga let out a little swoon at his reason for why he had been so caught up in hugging her (and at his little wedding ring hand squeeze of course) but then she regained herself and nodded, coming back to the task at hand along with him. "Yes, first thing's first, I guess…" And then suddenly her grin noticeably picked up a little on one side… "Oh Arnold?" she addressed in a light, almost singsong voice.

Arnold smiled more and looked at her curiously. "Yes? Did you have a way of starting on your mind, perhaps, my darling?"

Helga's grin remained wide and she just blushed a little and shrugged in response to his inquiry and then finally said, her normal tone returning, "Well, uh…it seems to me that the first step involved in actually having sex is…actually taking off your clothes."

"Oh, okay…" Arnold replied with a casual shrug and still smiling at first…then her words actually processed and his eyes went wide. First he glanced down at his bare chest and the black dress pants covering his legs, and then glanced away and blushed brightly…and then he glanced just a little at Helga in her small silk nightgown and robe and then glanced away again and blushed _extra_ brightly. "U-Um…yeah…" he cleared his throat. "Taking off our clothes. O-Okay…"

Helga let out a sigh, trying to be understanding, and reached out and put her free hand on his shoulder. "Arnold, I know you've got that modesty streak but, for better or worse, sex can't happen with clothes…at least, not the sweet, sentimental, yet also slightly hot sex you're after. I mean, I guess we could both just pull some stuff down and up and you could take me against a wall or something but—"

Helga was instantly cut off in her jest by a warm hand coming firmly over her mouth. Her eyes went to Arnold and she almost laughed at the almost shocked look on his face. "Helga! Don't talk about yourself like that! You're…a lady! I'm not gonna…really do it to you…like _that_!" Arnold pulled his hand away to rub the back of his neck, looking down and blushing furiously.

Helga just chuckled a little and rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "So you agree with me then that the clothes have to come off?"

Arnold hesitated for just a second…but then finally just let out a breath and nodded. "Yeah…okay. We'll take off our clothes."

Helga beamed. "Wonderful! So should we sensuously undress each other or should we just rip everything off all at once and—"

"HELGA!" Arnold looked at her firmly, but then managed to cool his anger and said levelly, "Please…come on…we don't want this to end up as some part of the heat of the moment, right?"

Helga just rolled her eyes again with a grin, and raised her free hand in the air, giving a little shrug. "Well, we've gotta take them off somehow, Arnold!"

"Okay well can it not be in a way out of some kind of sex movie!" Arnold asked with a touch of annoyance but mostly embarrassment.

Helga chuckled a little again but nodded, ready to quit kidding around. "Okay, okay, let me think…" She savored his wedding ring hand in hers while she thought, her free hand cupping her chin. "Okay, so, no heated ripping, right?"

Arnold nodded, giving a little swallow. "Yeah. None of that."

Helga almost laughed a little at his natural modesty again. "And no slow, sensual peeling, right?"

Arnold gave her a little bit of a look. "Helga…Are you getting to a point?"

"Hey," she shrugged again, "Just getting down the ground rules." She considered for a moment longer and then her eyes lit up and she snapped the fingers of her free hand in the air. "Hey, what about strip poker?"

Arnold let out a very deep sigh. "Helga…"

"No, no!" She quickly held up her free hand and cut him off, still smiling. "Just hear me out, Arnold. That'll be kind of funny, a little slow but also with breaks and time to get used to things, the game'll keep us from getting overwhelmed by what we're doing, and we can also just talk and help ourselves get mentally prepared while we're playing. Come on, Arnold, it's a great plan!" She looked at him eagerly.

Arnold was looking at her firmly…he seemed to be wavering back and forth between some things…but then slowly his look softened just a tiny bit and she could see he was being swayed by her logic. "O-Okay…" he finally agreed with a breath.

Helga grinned widely. "Boss! I'll snag a deck of cards from the end table drawer!" She went to lean over her side of the bed to do so.

"Wait!"

She paused though at the firm sound of this 'wait!' and the feeling of Arnold's free hand on her shoulder. She turned back to face him. "Arnold, come on, don't bail on me with this too!" She looked at him a little pleadingly, a little sarcastically.

Arnold just looked into her eyes and said simply and also seriously, "No, I'm not bailing on you, Helga. We'll do this. But I have a condition."

She blinked and then looked at him curiously. "Uh…okay. Shoot!"

"We can play a strip card game, but NOT poker." From the look on his face he was obviously dead serious. No question.

Helga's eyes went wide and then she rolled them dramatically! "Aw, why not?"

Arnold quirked his mouth to the side. "Because I barely know how to play and also you're a shark and on top of all of that I'm already at a disadvantage since my shirt's in the bathroom."

Helga's jaw dropped. And then she spoke in a dramatic, 'appalled' tone, bringing her free hand melodramatically to her forehead. "Arnold! I am shocked and appalled! Do you really think that your wife would cheat on you in a card game just to get you naked before herself?"

Arnold crossed his arms over his chest, raised an eyebrow, and gave her a look that just screamed, 'Yes. Yes I do.'

Helga let out a deep sigh at that look and lost the whole shocked/appalled/melancholy shtick. "Oh fine, you got me. Hey, what about black jack?" She grinned at him again.

"You're a shark at that too." He still gave her a look but almost smiled a little now.

"Texas Hold 'Em?" She grinned more.

"That's worse than the other two combined!" He really was half smiling now.

Helga just let out a dramatic sigh finally and rolled her eyes. "Oh alright, YOU pick out the game, Arnold!"

He smiled fully, almost smugly. "Chess?"

Helga's jaw fell and she blushed brightly. "No," she said completely firmly. "The sex won't work if I'm the only one with no clothes, Arnold."

He laughed a little, blushed a little and then said with a sigh, "Okay. Go Fish. And that's my final offer. You can't cheat at that nearly as badly as the casino games, Helga, and plus we're a lot more evenly matched at it. And the rule can be that every time you get a pair from taking one of the other player's cards…the other player has to take off a piece of clothing. What do you say?"

Helga blinked a few times, then laughed a bit and then just nodded and smiled. "Oh what the heck—haven't played that game since we were ten but, eh, for old time's sake, Go-Fish it is….The 'strip' version this time around though, of course." She winked, reached over, yanked open the drawer and then finally produced a fresh pack of playing cards. She removed her wedding ring hand from Arnold's and unwrapped the pack, tossing the plastic to the floor. She then got the fresh deck in her hands and tapped them on the bed top. "Okay, here we—"

One of Arnold's hands was instantly out over the deck though and Helga looked up to see him smiling. "_I'll_ cut and deal if that's okay, Helga," he explained, still grinning a little. "Things…tend to go in your favor when _you_ cut decks…And also I think it's the least you can let me do considering my shirt disadvantage." He winked.

Helga faked a little pout but then relinquished the cards to him with a small sigh and a tiny grin of her own. "Oh fine. Point is, in not too much time, our sweet, slow, warm…yet hot little night can officially begin." She grinned and winked evilly at him.

Arnold blushed quite deeply but just kept smiling and shuffling and now dealing the cards. "Whatever you say, Helga…Whatever you say…"

The two kids had their cards hands now, and they looked at them eagerly.

Arnold looked up at his wife. "Ladies first. And please remember that I can always tell when you're lying, Helga…I'm the only one in the whole world." He winked

Helga giggled a little at that…him and his unending chivalry and his little warning of honesty, and nodded. "Okay, okay, no lying. And Alright then, Arnold…got any threes?"

A smiling Arnold smiled more and shook his head. "Nope. Go Fish."

"Drat!" She chuckled and took another card and put it in her hand. "Your turn, 'Football Head'." She laughed a little more at calling him that, flashing back a little to fifth grade after their courtship had just when she would come over basically every day after school and they had always played some little game together like this at some point…though never with such high stakes before.

"Hmm…okay, Helga…" Arnold smiled at her. "Got any queens?"

Helga froze…and knew he would know the truth but said as innocently as she could anyway, "Uh…I don't _think_ so…heh…"

Arnold's grin picked up considerably on one side. "Helga…"

She took in a breath…and then with a blush pulled a red queen from her hand, tossed it at him and just smiled at him. "Oh alright, you got me. Let me see…" She considered, glancing herself over, and then got a cheesy grin and proceeded to take out both of her earrings and rest them on the nightstand. "Ooo there. We're definitely getting 'risqué' now, aren't we, Arnold?"

Her husband couldn't help laughing and rolling his eyes. "I knew you wouldn't make this easy. Oh well, let's just hope my luck continues. And anyway you've got to run out of accessories soon enough. Your turn now, Helga…"

The game went on from there for a nice little while.

* * *

**A/N:**

Definitely not sure when the next update to this'll be, especially since I start working A LOT on Monday and for about the next two months but I'll do my best to get you guys one soon, and just know in general that I never abandon a story ;) Again I hope you all enjoyed this and again please, please, please review! Thank you!

Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


	3. Epilogue: Afterglow

**A/N:**

Hi everyone! Wow, has it been a long time since I've updated this story. For anyone who still remembers it and is willing to bother reading the final installment, thank you for your patience, I hope you enjoy it.

Before you move on to the chapter though, I'd just like to let you all know that it's probably different from what you're expecting and definitely different than the original direction in which I was taking this fic. I appreciate everyone who liked the first two chapters, and I understand why they were appealing. But on a personal level, and at this point in my development as a writer…I'm just not a big fan myself of how this story started or where it was going. It's just not me. The writing's not as strong as I'd like it, I feel like the plot was getting out of control, and it's just not me. I've developed my own style for deeper intimacy in stories I've written for other fandoms, and this story clashes too much with that style for me to work anything out without entirely starting over from scratch, which I don't want to do. But I don't like abandoning things, so I wrote this little ending, and I hope you'll all find it enjoyable in some way. This probably would have been what an epilogue would have been like anyway for this fic.

**Thank you for your patience and understanding.**

**The Wedding Night**

**Chapter 3: **

**Afterglow (Epilogue)**

* * *

It was dark now. Only a little moonlight shone in through the white gauzy curtains of the large window adjacent to the bed set at the center of the honeymoon suite. Within that cozy bed resided our familiar hero and heroine.

The room was quiet and they were close, nearing sleep yet still awake. Their clothes were on the floor, folded in neat piles. There hadn't been any need to be messy about the whole thing.

After such a thrilling day, such a rousing party, and such a slapstick encounter with each other upon coming up here, there was nothing more peaceful to either Arnold or Helga than just lying together in beautiful, private quiet while time didn't seem to pass and all stood still for just one night and they just shared warmth together under the covers.

"I know that was a little different than we expected," Arnold cooed in a voice like a whisper, some of his fingers gently going through a few loose curls of her blond hair. "Are you okay?" They didn't need to say much—they had never had to say much to be close. But there was no harm in saying a few things as long as they had the time.

Helga sighed softly. "I like that it was different. I wouldn't have wanted it to be like how I had always imagined it would be. That would have been boring. We actually had to try together, and the trying felt good, even if there was a little pain with the pleasure. And I loved sharing the whole experience with you more than I can put into words." She was facing the window while he faced her with an arm over her side above the covers, and she moved back a little to nestle into his bare chest.

Arnold sighed and settled his head against her hair. He had loved that hair ever since they had been children—so soft and the color of dark sunshine, smelling faintly of sugar and vanilla and that perfume she always wore. "Are you still annoyed we didn't share it sooner?" he asked sincerely.

Helga smiled a little in the moonlight. "Not annoyed, no. I think we could have made just as lovely a time if we'd gone for it earlier than tonight, of course, but all my heart's ever wanted is to be near you, Arnold, whether we're just holding hands or at each other's throats or wrapped up in a sensual embrace together in our marriage bed. I just want to share my life with you and to get to share in yours. That's what's most important." She turned toward him, closing her eyes, giving a small yawn as she cuddled against him. "Don't get me wrong, sex is very nice," she smirked just a little, "But it's not the grand purpose of being together when you're in love. I just feel closer to you in a special way now, is all. Though I do appreciate and like that special way very, very,_ very_ much." She grinned then yawned again, nestling her head into the pillow. "Arnold, I don't care what time breakfast ends downstairs in the morning, let me sleep late, hmm? I'm so tired…"

Arnold smiled and nodded, closing his eyes and resting against a pillow as well. "We'll both sleep late. No one'll miss us. Hmm, they'll probably think we're up here still going at each other or something ridiculous." He blushed a little and shook his head, a yawn escaping him.

"Hey, who says we aren't trying again in the morning? You don't get off the hook that easy, Football Head." With a smirk-worthy chuckle, Helga nudged him in the shoulder, her eyes still closed. "You're undressed and in bed with me—you don't get out of this after just one go, pal, even if I'm too exhausted for another attempt right now."

Arnold just sighed very deeply and blushed mercilessly, but smiled nonetheless. "Whatever you say, Mrs. Pataki-Shortman, whatever you say…"

They shared a small, warm laugh together.

Then they fell asleep among luxurious blankets and wrapped in each other's bare embrace, filled with thoughts of love and intimacy promising a most satisfying adventure for their new wedded life together.

* * *

**A/N:**

Again, I'm sure I'm going to get at least some feedback wishing for something a little different and a little more like the first two chapters, and I appreciate that opinion and completely understand. It's just that, like I said, this fic isn't really me, so to try and write another three to five chapters of it would have just been an act of frustration for me, and no good writing would have come from something like that. But I do hope this chapter did things some justice just the same.

Thank you all, and, as always, Happy Reading!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


End file.
